


Our secret

by captainhurricane



Series: Kiss prompts [1]
Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Monty is Percy’s anchor. Percy is Monty’s harbour.





	Our secret

**Author's Note:**

> for the twitter kiss prompt "in secret/desperately"

The road to being in mutual love had been rocky, dangerous, full of twists and turns and painful, awful pining. Now, behind closed doors, Monty and Percy huddle up together in their little apartment, protecting each other from the way the world outside is not kind to people - 

 

People who just wish to exist, to love as they are. 

 

Most of the time it’s Monty who goes outside, having gone from a nobleman to a street rat, from riches to rags: Monty braves the crowds with a roguish grin and doesn’t hide the scars that have marred the smooth beauty of youth. Sometimes Monty returns from his trips, from buying ingredients for dinners, from buying ribbons for Percy’s hair, with a grin. Sometimes, however, Monty returns with a heart that beats too fast, cheeks too flushed, eyes too wide.

 

“Monty,” says Percy then and takes his love in his arms. They’ve kept each other safe, they will keep each other safe. In here, inside their walls, it’s just safety and love and family, cramped as their little quarters are.

 

“I try,” Monty begins, hiccuping into Percy’s shoulder. They’ve kept each other sane from nightmares, from those who would throw stones at them for holding hands on the street, from those who look at the colour of Percy’s skin and think him less. 

 

Monty is Percy’s anchor. Percy is Monty’s harbour. 

 

“I try to not listen to them,” Monty whispers and he hides his tears, of course he does, because he’s Monty - Monty operates on a level of his own, sometimes too fast for even Percy to keep up but Percy loves him all the same. 

 

Percy doesn’t ask who _ they _ are. He knows: it could be a noble lady on the street, a mouthy little kid, someone who interprets the closeness of Percy and Monty the right way and deems it their business to shout it out. 

 

“Monty,” Percy whispers, utterly fond, throat clogged with sorrow. Percy nudges Monty and he lifts his head: they kiss then, they grasp each other tighter, harder, Monty’s mouth is wet, Percy’s mouth is warm but it’s home, right here. If their home has to be a secret, then so be it. 


End file.
